


危险交易

by GeiTang



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 大量dirty talk





	危险交易

杰克本杰明是皇室的傀儡，一事无成的蠢货，谁知道Omega的骚洞里装了多少权贵的精液才让废物王子走到象征至高权力的位置。

在杰克即任的前一周这样的谩骂羞辱甚至传到了军队，士兵们下流地意淫新国王， 那些从夏洛伊都城传来的恶言足够他们讥笑一阵。

“将军？”埃德加有些担忧柯蒂斯的状态，他最近老是走神，信息素经常浓得连路过的士兵都受不了，“我们明天要去回夏洛伊了。”

柯蒂斯离开夏洛伊也是杰克的指示，为了淡化标记的联系，小王子惊慌失措地将他调离，迦特的攻势越发猛烈，他有足够的理由让柯蒂斯回归军队。柯蒂斯也不会忘记杰克尖叫着让他滚的时候身上还留着前一晚欢爱的痕迹，他一丝不挂地单膝跪在床边鼻息间都是信息素融合的气味。

他标记了自己的床伴，交易对象，未来的国王陛下。

塞拉斯还活着的时候杰克的日子并不好过，他不受重视，被皇室排挤，甚至需要提防父亲把他送给任何一个权贵作为礼物，从他分化成Omega那天起就被完完全全地抛弃了。

后来他认识了柯蒂斯，成熟冷峻的将军没有伴侣，至少在他和对方做交易之后不会有什么更恶心的骂名扣上来，酒会上杰克几乎是贴着Alpha的身体凑上去，注意到这里的人们大部分在斥责他的浪荡，杰克自己早被沾染酒气的信息素熏得瘫软，所有下流的动作都不是他在做，将军吻住他的唇，将那杯下了药的香槟用嘴渡了过去。

杰克已经不记得他有多久没有这样放纵过了，柯蒂斯比他想象的更加粗暴，药效发作时浑身酥软的Omega渴望被插入，却只能呼出一声带着清冷信息素的尖叫，他们看不见彼此的脸，后入式让身体里的肉韧捣进最深处。

柯蒂斯掐住他的腰打桩机一样操干，杰克抓紧床单，肉穴在信息素的侵犯下不断涌出蜜水，眼泪不受控一般流出来，但柯蒂斯看不到。

“别这么不情愿，杰克，你该看看自己的样子，像一条发情的母狗，骚穴都吃这么紧。”

柯蒂斯一巴掌打在王子白皙的臀部，将他整个人捞起来护在怀里，两根手指将脆弱的乳头夹得通红，杰克是纤细型的美人，并不像其他男性Omega会有柔软的胸脯，乳头却十分敏感，生殖腔涌出的蜜液顺着挺入抽出的柱身流下来，Alpha张嘴咬住他的脖颈，这是占有压制的暗示，杰克哀哀地呻吟，像是被逼入绝境的鹿。

杰克不是第一次和Alpha鬼混，之前是为了放松时找点乐趣，现在和柯蒂斯做爱，无时无刻不提醒着他身份尊贵的王子殿下不过是个可怜虫，男人的巨物顶到子宫口，不管杰克如何挣扎或者哀求哭喊，柯蒂斯都破开了那张小嘴，将烫人的精液灌溉进去。

Omega脸色惨白，小腹的疼痛和被内射的恐惧萦绕不散，直到昏睡过去，梦里自己被塞拉斯踩在脚下，而柯蒂斯远远地站在一边，冷漠地扭过头，没有再看他一眼。

这不是问题，不管他和柯蒂斯在床上多么混乱，外界传闻也只是王子和将军相互爱慕而已，他知道记者已经很多次拍到他“含情脉脉”的眼神，以及艾弗莱特将军悄悄拉住他的手，连角度都是他精心设计过的，他们似乎正在大胆地自由恋爱，连塞拉斯都这样觉得。

那次刺杀不是偶然，杰克只是好好地待在自己的房间等柯蒂斯，他和柯蒂斯有约定做爱的时间，可品尝过Omega滋味的Alpha并不能满足，每次做爱时都精力旺盛到像要操死他，他们只能增加做爱的次数来缓解这种情况，让王子殿下红肿的下身和疼到无法被触碰的乳尖少遭点罪。当手枪抵住他的后脑勺时他以为自己死定了，如果不是这蠢蛋起了色心，竟扯下他的衣服凑上前来嗅Omega的腺体，也许现在他的尸体已经被拖到塞拉斯面前了。

刺客的身体缓缓倒下，杰克纯白的睡衣被血染红，连裸露的肩膀都沾上了脏东西，杰克并不害怕死亡，不过捡回一条命的感觉也相当不错，他们在充斥着血腥味的空间里接吻，身体紧紧地贴在一起直到浴室门口。

“啊啊！嗯...慢一点，慢......唔唔！”

杰克不知道柯蒂斯什么时候爱上的这种姿势，他被抱起来，后背贴着墙壁，柯蒂斯的大家伙撑开早已湿答答的穴口，Omega柔软湿热的甬道让他觉得自己在操一只破碎的贝壳，捣烂蚌肉，逼出咸腥的液体，这样的力度只能让小王子哭泣，他连话语都是碎的，柯蒂斯恶劣地堵住他的嘴，现在两张都被塞满了，他下流地想。

“可是你能吃下更多啊宝贝，我的宝贝小婊子，又软又紧，今天一整晚都在期待我来操你，是不是？”说着又向甬道深处顶了顶，杰克难耐地扭头，敏感地宫口被顶得又痛又麻，“你会自己玩这里吗？杰克殿下？你会把这里玩到像荡妇一样喷水吗？”

肩膀上的血迹被冲到地上，淡红色的血水就在脚边，像极了少女的初夜。

柯蒂斯不愿意离开Omega的身体，直接抱着他滚到床上，那根肉棒好像成了杰克唯一的受力点，Alpha将他的腿扛在肩上，挺动时不忘用胡子磨蹭Omega白皙的小腿肉。

“柯蒂斯，呼......慢一......啊啊啊！”小王子从来无法掌控做爱时的节奏，柯蒂斯把他翻过去，细细地亲吻凹陷下去的蝴蝶骨，肩膀，甚至是控制快感的腺体，“你好香，杰克，我的爱，我想我该标记你了。”

“什、什么——啊唔——”

“嘘，这不安全，待在我身边好吗？离开这里，我们可以去很多地方......”柯蒂斯已经吻上了那块肉的肌肤，只要他稍微用力就能咬破。

杰克从短暂的震惊中惊醒，剧烈挣扎起来，柯蒂斯差点按不住他，“滚开！别他妈做蠢事，艾弗莱特！给我滚出去！”

将军被他抗拒的反应激怒，搂住杰克的腰，猛地挺胯操开了生殖腔，第一次杰克说很疼，柯蒂斯便体贴得没有再这样做过了，杰克甚至能看到小腹上阴茎形状的凸起，睾丸和臀部的撞击声甚至压过了杰克的惨叫。

“你还要和谁做交易？杰克，荡妇，婊子，和你交易的臣子知道你比街边的妓女更会摇屁股吗？操你——骚洞吸得这么紧，我都动不了了，你服务其他客人时有这么卖力吗？”

要操坏了，杰克迷迷糊糊地想，可能柯蒂斯更乐意看到他的小洞再也合不上，汩汩地流着Alpha的精水，子宫口渐渐被磨蹭出了快感，越来越强烈的高潮席卷了他的理智，后颈的疼痛已经无法吸引杰克的注意力了，柯蒂斯射进他的子宫后就卸力似的晕倒在男人怀里。

再后来柯蒂斯就走了，杰克让他参与和迦特的战争，远离夏洛伊，王子眼神涣散地下命令，柯蒂斯单膝跪在床边，他搞砸了一切。

杰克只用了两年时间就让他的父亲“意外”地死在发布会上，亲信知道他的手腕，民众却只当他是捡着便宜的废物王储，一事无成，靠和Alpha上床获得支持的Omega王子，好像也没有错，杰克笑着摆摆手，如果这些恶言能击倒他，这位子也就坐不久了。

比起这些，发情期更令他心烦一些，柯蒂斯要回来了，他甚至不打算在交接礼上和他见面，该死的性张力和AO之间的吸引足以让他出丑，换个地方会正常的多，托马斯娜有些为难于传达这奇怪的邀请。

“陛下？”

“艾弗莱特将军会乐意来我的房间坐坐的。”

杰克微笑地眼睛里满是期待。


End file.
